


Going pale from blood loss- Pidge (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Blood, Blood Loss, Gen, Injury, Pidge Whump, Whump, Whump Bingo, though shiro is in it only ever so briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: for square #17 on my whump bingo challenge!the-jasper-to-your-peridot on tumblr asked: "Going Pale with bloodless for pidge?"





	Going pale from blood loss- Pidge (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron)

“You’re not looking so good.”

Pidge cracked her eyes open and rolled her head to the side to glance over at where Lance was cuffed to the other side of the cell.

“Yeah, well, I don’t feel so good either, so at least I match.”

Lance frowned. “Shiro’s sense of humor is starting to rub off on you.”

Pidge tried to shrug, but stopped with a gasp of pain; she’d taken a blaster shot to the shoulder just prior to their capture, and the Galra who’d taken them hadn’t seen fit to provide medical attention before locking them up in a cell. She was trying not to look, because she knew it would hurt more if she looked, but the couple of times she’d glanced down had shown that she was still bleeding, though it was more sluggish now. She was at least thankful that the cuffs on her wrists had lengths of chain attached so she could let her arms rest on her lap. Lance’s cuffs were attached straight to the wall, and it looked really uncomfortable.

Pidge breathed another moment, ragged and unsteady. “Well, it was bound to happen eventually. He’s gonna corrupt all of us, you know.”

“Iverson would be appalled.”

Pidge smiled, leaning her head back against the wall. She knew what the symptoms of blood loss were- she could feel her hands and feet getting cooler, and she’d broken out in a cold sweat a few minutes ago. Her heart rate and breathing were picking up even though she hadn’t moved, and she knew that wasn’t good. From the increasingly distressed look on Lance’s face she must be getting pretty pale, too.

“It’ll be fine, Lance.”

“You’re bleeding out, Pidge, how is that fine?”

“Well, I mean, obviously I’m not fine  _ right now _ , but things’ll turn out one way or another.”

Lance’s frown deepened. “How can you be so optimistic?”

“Oh, I’m not. I’m a pragmatist. Things will either turn out ok, or they won’t. If they turn out ok, then I was right. If they don’t, then I won’t be around for it to bother me.”

“ _ Jesus _ , Pidge.” The look Lance was giving her was stricken, and Pidge sighed.

“Don’t give me that look, Lance, it’s facts.”

“It’s  _ cold _ .”

“It’s reality. We’re teenagers fighting in space war that’s been going on for 10,000 years. The fact we’ve been this successful so far is so outside the realm of realistic that it’s making a statistician cry somewhere.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to  _ say  _ it like that, though.”

Pidge huffed a sigh and looked back over at Lance again. His head was down and his shoulders would have drooped if his arms hadn’t been cuffed up to the wall; he looked miserable, and what was worse, he looked  _ defeated _ . Pidge was a realist, but that didn’t mean she didn’t understand the importance of morale.

“On the other hand,” Pidge started, “Just because it’s unlikely doesn’t mean it’s impossible. It may seem unrealistic from our point of view, but that could just be that we aren’t seeing the big picture.”

Lance glanced up at her through his hair. “Yeah?”

Pidge nodded. “Mmhm. I mean, quantum entanglement theory states that entangled objects can affect each other over immense distances, so just because we’re seeing what seems like an unreasonable result here doesn’t mean there’s not a cause, it just means we can’t necessarily observe it.”

Lance was quiet for a moment.

“You’re only saying that to cheer me up.”

“Is it working?”

Lance’s lips turned up in a small smile. “Maybe a little.”

Pidge smiled back. “Good. I’m sure the others will get here soon. We just have to hold on til then. I mean, it could be worse. We could be training with Allura. This is practically a vacation.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at her. “You got  _ shot _ .”

Pidge grinned wider. “Unconventional piercing.”

Lance choked on a laugh. “Oh my god, you’re not getting Shiro’s sense of humor, you’re actually  _ turning into him. _ ”

Pidge snickered. “Can you imagine more than one of him?” Pidge schooled her face into her best impression of what she referred to as Shiro’s ‘teacher’ face, and deepened her voice. “ _ Don’t worry team, we can do it if we all work together!” _

Lance cracked up, turning his head to bury his face against his upraised arm. “Oh god, Pidge, never let him hear that.”

“Why not? I thought it was a pretty good impression.”

Pidge and Lance both startled at the voice from the cell door. Peering through the barred observation window was Shiro, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

“You guys ready to get out of here?”

As Shiro got the door open, Pidge caught Lance’s eye and smiled. “Told you it would work out.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but smiled back. “Yeah, you did. Don’t let it go to your head.”

Pidge closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall to wait for Shiro to get her loose. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
